


Proverbs 17:17

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [57]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blanket Permission, First Meetings, Gen, Matt's usual weirdness, Past Murder Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Santino meets Spider-Man





	1. Chapter 1

It really is a shame Matt can’t see Santino’s dubitative face, because really, it’s a work of art. He should look for a way to express it orally.

“Lucy, is that _Spider-Man_?  
\- Yes! It is! You're both around the same age and interested in vigilantism, so I thought you should meet! Now, you should do whatever well-adjusted kids your age do for fun! See you later!”

And then, in a typical Matt fashion, he backflips through the window and vanishes.

There’s an awkward silence.

“So… You're Spider-Man? And you stick on walls? Do you climb the water sprout? Wait, do you like this song?  
\- Uh, not really? I mean, it’s not like the last person to sing it to me was trying to kill me…”

There’s an awkward silence.

“Nice helmet? I guess it means you work with Lucy?  
\- Yeah, I occasionally help him out with small things.  
\- So, basically, you’re Satan’s little helper?”

Smelly socks or not, Santino thinks he may like Spider-Man.

(He still can’t believe Matt set them on a play date, though.)

(Later, after Dominic leaves, Santino will change his ring tone.)

(Dominic dislikes the Itsy Bitsy song. The Periodic Table Song will have to do.)


	2. Chapter 2

Because Satan's little helper

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/rz4Dd1I_fX0
> 
> Reminder that Lucy is Matt and Dominic is Peter


End file.
